


Surprise?

by darlingkingofhell



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was suspicious when he came home to a dripping wet Oliver standing in the entryway.<br/>-OR-<br/>Ollie gets a dog and Connor can't say no to both sets of puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

* * *

Connor couldn’t wait to kick off his shoes and have a nice quiet night with Ollie. As usual, Analise was running full steam ahead and accepting nothing less than commitment to the point of sleep deprivation. On more than one occasion Ollie had to physically carry Connor to bed, but not tonight. Tonight they were going to be boring adults and go to bed at a reasonable time. ( allowing time for cuddles, of course.) Yes, absolutely nothing was going to- 

Connor froze, key still in the lock. There, dripping wet in the entry way, was Oliver. Oliver smiled sheepishly and pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

“H-hey, Con! Uhh you weren’t supposed to get home until later? I-I mean not that I mind of course! It’s –uh- great! Yeah.. so, why don’t you just sit down and-“

“Ollie what happened?”

“N-nothing happened! Whaat? What are you talking about? Everything is fi-“ Oliver was interrupted by a loud splashing sound followed by a crash and yelp. Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights. he muttered something before running to their bathroom. Connor followed curious as to what his husband got himself into. 

"Ollie what's-" Connor stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide and fixed on the mammoth of a dog that was currently slipping around on their bathroom floor. Oliver was attempting to tackle the dog and hoist it into the tub to no avail. Oliver sat down in defeat and the (it had to be half-bear) dog licked his face in apology. Connor shook himself and sat down opposite Ollie with the dog between them. 

"So..." Connor started. Oliver looked up worriedly

"I'm not talking him back, Con! You should have seen it, the place was awful and they were going to put the poor baby down and I just couldn't let that happen, Con! pleasesaywecankeephim?" Oliver talked so fast it took Connor a minute to catch up. When he did, he looked at Oliver and smirked.

"Does it have a name?" Connor asked, smoothing his hand through the damp fur. It looks like Oliver got more of a bath than the dog. Oliver sagged with relief that Connor didn't seem to be mad about their newest family member. 

"Her name is Charlie." Oliver said, laughing when Charlie turned at the sound of her name spraying water droplets everywhere. Connor scratched behind her ears and charlie sags into him head falling against his shirt tongue lolling out. Connor gives one last scratch and then stands up. 

"Well what do you say we all get dried off and order in. I'll even let you choose the movie." At Olivers pleading look he adds "Yes, she can stay. Like I could say no to the double puppy eyes." Oliver's smile light up bright as day and Charlie yips happily. 

Once they're all dried off, Connor and Oliver settle on the couch with a lap full of dog. Grinning at each other they make plans to go shopping for pet supplies tomorrow. When Charlie and Oliver fall asleep on Connor he can't help but think that sometimes surprises are better than being boring adults.


End file.
